1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As one step of a manufacturing step of a semiconductor device, there is provided a step of forming a thin film on a substrate in some cases, such as a silicon oxide film (SiO film) or a silicon nitride film (SiN film) containing a specific element such as silicon (Si) for example. The SiO film is excellent in insulation property and low dielectric property, and is generally used as an insulating film and an interlayer film. Also, the SiN film is excellent in insulation property, corrosion durability, dielectric property, and film stress controllability, etc., and is generally used as an insulating film, a mask film, an electric charge accumulation film, and a stress control film. Further, the following technique is also known: namely a technique of forming the thin film such as a silicon carbonitride film (SiCN film), a silicon oxycarbonitride film (SiOCN film), and a silicon oxycarbide film (SiOC film), etc., by adding carbon (C) into these thin films. By adding carbon into the thin film, wet etching durability of the thin film against hydrogen fluoride (HF) can be improved. Further, by adding carbon into the thin film, a dielectric constant and a refractive index of the thin film can be changed, so that the thin film with carbon added thereto can be utilized as an optical function film, etc., having a different refractive index from the refractive index of the neighboring film.
In recent years, with a miniaturization and a diversification of a semiconductor device, a demand for a lower temperature of a film formation temperature during formation of the thin film, has been increased. Although a pursuit for the lower temperature of the film formation temperature has been briskly performed, the object is not sufficiently achieved at present. For example, it is conventionally difficult to perform film formation processing in a low temperature zone of less than 500° C., which is applied to a silicon film (Si film) using a monosilane (SiH4) gas or a disilane (Si2H6) gas.
Regarding the wet etching durability against HF, the SiN film and the SiCN film have a higher durability than the durability of the SiO film, and the Si film has a further higher durability than the durability of the SiN film and the SiCN film. Namely, the Si film is the film having a largely different processability (for example, wet etching durability, etc.) from the processability of the SiO film, etc., and can be suitably used as the film for processing when performing processing to the SiO film, etc., (for example, the film for an etching mask, etc., when performing etching to the SiO film, etc., being an underlayer, using HF). At present, it is difficult to form the film having a largely different processability from the processability of the SiO film, etc., in the low temperature zone, and a type of such a film is limited. Accordingly, if the thin film containing a specific element like the Si film containing Si for example, can be formed in the low temperature zone, choice of the film for processing can be increased, and the choice of a processing method can also be increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium, capable of forming a thin film containing a specific element like a silicon film in a low temperature zone.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, including,
forming a thin film made of a specific element alone on a substrate by performing a specific number of times a cycle of:
supplying a first source to the substrate, the first source containing the specific element and a halogen-group; and
supplying a second source to the substrate, the second source containing the specific element and an amino-group, and having amino-group-containing ligands whose number is two or less in its composition formula and not more than the number of halogen-group-containing ligands in the composition formula of the first source.
According to other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a substrate processing apparatus, including:
a processing chamber configured to house a substrate;
a first source supply system configured to supply a first source to the substrate in the processing chamber, the first source containing a specific element and a halogen-group;
a second source supply system configured to supply a second source to the substrate in the processing chamber, the second source containing the specific element and an amino-group, and having amino-group-containing ligands whose number is two or less in its composition formula and not more than the number of halogen-group-containing ligands in the composition formula of the first source; and
a control part configured to control the first source supply system and the second source supply system, so as to perform processing of forming a thin film made of the specific element alone, on a substrate by performing a specific number of times a cycle of:
processing of supplying the first source to the substrate in the processing chamber; and
processing of supplying the second source to the substrate in the processing chamber.
According to further other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium recording a program for making a computer execute a procedure of forming a thin film made of a specific element alone on a substrate by performing a specific number of times a cycle of:
a procedure of supplying a first source to the substrate in a processing chamber, the first source containing the specific element and a halogen-group; and
a procedure of supplying a second source to the substrate in the processing chamber, the second source containing the specific element and an amino-group, and having amino-group-containing ligands whose number is two or less in its composition formula and not more than the number of halogen-group-containing ligands in the composition formula of the first source.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium, capable of forming a thin film containing a specific element like a silicon film in a low temperature zone.